


Eren's Jealous Master

by Bluecow13



Series: Emperor Levi and his Loyal Slut Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Confessions, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emperor Levi, M/M, Master Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slave Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Whore Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Harem AUEmperor Levi is enjoying Eren's company but needs to confront the boy about something he saw earlier today. Luckily, Eren knows just what to do to calm down his Master.





	Eren's Jealous Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanted to write some smut so now this exists. Please kudos and comment to tell me if you think it's any good! I might turn this into a series of one-shots. If you have an idea or wish for another one-shot connected to this, I would love to hear it.

Groping his ass roughly, Levi felt the curves of Eren’s perfect butt mold under his firm hand. The boy was sprawled across Levi’s mattress, naked and flushed with his round ass waving in the air for his Master to exploit at will. Levi knelt behind him with a horse riding crop gently smoothing its way up and down Eren’s trembling thighs.

The natural submissiveness of Eren’s personality made him Levi’s favorite toy the day that Levi received him as a gift from his sister in her kingdom to the East. Any command or desire that Levi voiced was instantly carried through by Eren to the best of his abilities and his devoted slave was fully content living his life entirely by Levi’s daily whims. The obedient angel had trained in Mikasa’s palace to serve her needs, but needing some sort birthday present for Levi, she had him simply tied up, thrown into a cage for transport, and shipped over land for miles to show up on Levi’s doorstep a couple of weeks later.

Levi instantly tested the boy out to see how good he was and Eren exceeded all of Levi’s expectations. Obedient. Dutiful. And most importantly, Satisfying.

With all the options Levi had constantly at his disposal, he couldn’t help, but move from whore to whore never truly satiated until now with the angel who was so bend out of shape to obey and please Levi that he even learned to belly dance for him as a new way to seduce his lord and master, Emperor Levi Ackerman.

Sliding his pale hands between Eren’s thick golden cheeks and gently pulling them open, Levi watched as the smooth caramel globes opened to revel Eren’s sensitive little hole. Removing his hands and letting Eren’s plump cheeks smack together again, Levi bent over Eren’s back to whisper a command into his ear.

“Spread your cheeks and beg for my cock, slave.”

Eren immediately complied with the command, trembling fingers pulling the fat globes apart. “Please fuck your whore, Master! All I want is your cock inside of me, tearing me apart. I just want you to use me as your cum slut, filling me up again and again with your milk!”

Stroking the back of Eren’s thigh gently, Levi smirked before he raised his arm and brought the leather crop down hard on Eren’s exposed hole.

Jerking forward, Eren moaned at Levi’s sudden attack on his delicate little rosebud. Although arousing, Levi usually didn’t start with such a harsh smack and Eren worried he did something wrong to upset his lord. “M-Master! W-Was my b-begging unsatisfactory? S-Should I t-try again?”

Levi rained down ten more hard strikes on to Eren’s ass and hole, watching the plump cheeks turn red and jiggle with the force of the spanks. “Your begging was tolerable, but this is a punishment for your actions earlier today with your secret little fuckbuddy, that soldier boy.” By the end of his speech, Levi’s voice had turned low and deadly, angry at his favorite slut for betraying him.

Eren gasped into the silk sheets his face was rubbing against and tried to turn his head to look at his Master. Eren would never cheat on his Emperor, owing his very life to serving the man’s every sexual and physical desire to the best of his abilities.

“My L-Lord! Everything I am belongs to you, my body and soul are yours to command and use at will! I would never dirty myself by allowing another to touch me like that!”

Levi growled, unconvinced in the face of the scene he had watched in the gardens this morning. Grabbing Eren and flipping him onto his back so Levi could look him in the eyes, Levi scoured the slave’s face for hints of lying. Levi bent between Eren’s spread legs and rested his face a few inches from Eren’s, letting the heat of his somewhat ragged breath wash over the submissive’s face.

“I saw you and Jean in the gardens this morning. I saw that man rub his hand on your thigh. I saw him whisper in your ear while he grabbed at your ass. You can’t lie your way out of this, I saw you! How dare you!”

Eren’s mouth dropped open as he realized what his Lord must have seen. Terrified that Levi might hate him for this misunderstanding, Eren started shaking and tears welled up in his eyes.

“My Emperor, I s-swear I didn’t betray you! The guard is handsy with all of the concubines and when I went out to the gardens today, he started harassing me. I promise I didn’t invite him to touch me and thoroughly washed myself before I came here to service you!” 

Eren’s shaking grew until he snapped, flipping Levi and himself back over. Hiding his face in Levi’s chest, Eren tried to choke out an apology through his rushing tears. 

“I’ll beg you for forgiveness in front of the entire court, I’ll wear a chastity belt, I’ll walk around with a sign that says ‘Slut’ on it so that everyone knows. Anything to make you forgive me! P-Please Master! How can I apologize for not telling you?”

Eren peered into Levi’s eyes, terrified his Emperor would throw him aside for allowing the guard to touch his body.

Shock filled Levi’s system at Eren’s story about the guard. Even in an uncertain time like this, Levi trusted Eren not to lie to him and this did make more sense than Eren’s purposeful unfaithfulness as the boy was too loyal and dependent upon him to betray him.

Wrapping his arms around the shaking slave, Levi bent to mummer in the boy’s ear, “I see. I was unaware of this guard and his apparent desire to be punished for touching what isn’t his. I’m not angry at you, my pretty little toy. I apologize for scaring you like that without all of the facts first.”

Calming at Levi’s deep voice speaking in his ear, Eren couldn’t help, but relax in the relief that Levi believed him.

“I-I promise I’ll tell you about any other men like that b-before you have to deal with them in the future!” Eren swore back, the helpless feelings he had just experienced floating away from him now that Levi forgave him and was holding him to his chest in a tight protective grasp.

Smiling at the slave’s promise, Levi couldn’t help, but wonder why his obedient little toy didn’t bring it up before. Reaching down to tilt Eren’s face towards his, Levi frowned in concern. “Why didn’t any of you tell me about him before. Especially you. You’re always so good about telling me when servants are misbehaving.”

It was true that Levi used his concubines not only for pleasure but also gathering information. Servants and guards all assumed the whores were slow and easy to trick, but they used these assumptions to trip up traitors and ‘misguided’ staff that thought they couldn’t understand what they were talking about.

Eren was the biggest whistle blower of them all as his wide eyes and smiley personality made people act like he was a child. 

Eren would tell Levi anything he saw that was remotely suspect leading to the executions of two sleeper-cell assassins who planned to kill the Emperor in the name of the Rose Kingdom. Three days later, the final battle in the ongoing war between the two nations ended in a Legion victory partially due to the over reliance on the success of their assassination attack. Levi made sure to reward Eren handsomely after that tip with his moving of Eren’s quarters into the room next to his and fucking Eren slowly the night of the victory while telling him how important and precious he was to Levi.

If even Eren had stopped telling him the information he heard, Levi knew something big must have happened.

Eren shifted around on Levi’s chest in discomfort, afraid of revealing his friend’s betrayal, but refusing to lie or trick his Master any longer.

“One of your other whores, Armin, is...dating...the guard. They swore everyone to secrecy and no one seemed to care that much despite it being clearly against the law. I can’t tell why they’re together when Jean still harasses and grabs all of the rest of us like they still aren’t. I was still going to tell you anyway, but th-they told me if I snitched on them, the guard...would...take me o-out of the castle and...leave me i-in a brothel to get f-fucked b-by strangers day and n-night. I got scared because Jean is assigned to protecting my room and could actually carry it out. I-I’m sorry that I’m such a bad toy, would...would you like me to leave?”

Eren dropped his head in shame that he had upset Levi twice in less than five minutes. 

Tilting Eren’s face back up to his, Levi smiled at the guilt-ridden boy in his arms. “I’m not mad at you, Eren.” Levi started, watching the adoration appear in Eren’s eyes again at the realization that Levi wanted him around still. “I’m proud of you for telling me about this, even if it’s late.”

Eren hugged Levi’s naked form back, unable to express how much lighter he felt with that secret off of his chest. Kissing his Emperor’s neck all over in thanks, Eren giggled. “I never should have doubted you for a second. You’re too perfect to not protect me from anything bad.”

Approval burned in Levi’s eyes at Eren’s apologetic, praising statement and he felt himself harden again at Eren’s sweet little ministrations on his throat. “That’s right, precious.” Levi rumbled, slipping his hands down his favorite courtesan’s body. “I’m the only one you can trust with everything you hear and see. Your closest confidante and guardian.” Levi always makes sure to tell Eren how good and sweet he was after snitching on someone in the castle as his reassurance that it was worth it.

It was a shame that Jean’s punishment would have to move from torturing to execution, but the laws were very clear about relationships between his whores and anyone who wasn’t Levi or one of his friends with express permission. Levi didn’t even care for Armin that much, too scrawny and brainy for mindless obedience like the others, like his Eren, but he would make a good example to the others about trying to break the rules. Levi tried to think of a punishment that fit the crime, but it came to him quickly after looking down at his lovely little slut who had noticed his aching cock and had begun to jerk him off.

Threaten the Emperor's favorite toy and receive a harsh punishment. Threaten to kidnap the Emperor’s favorite toy and allow him to be raped...well, it only seemed it was fitting for Armin to take Eren’s hypothetical position in the whorehouse. 

A dark smile filled Levi’s face as he brought his attention back to enjoying his pretty little whore who had moved to sucking on Levi’s massive girth.

Eren swallowed more and more of Levi’s fat cock, making sure to avoid using his teeth. Pressing forward until it hit the back of his throat and continuing to move forward, Eren peeked up at Levi’s face with small tears in his eyes. The blissful expression that took over Levi’s usually blank face when Eren finally pressed his nose into Levi’s pubes, made Eren’s lithe body heat up as well.

Beginning to bob his head up and down, Eren felt Levi’s hands on his head, threading through his hair. Levi began to fuck into Eren’s face, using his hands to gently hold Eren steady.

Eren slurped and sucked at the fat cock bouncing in and out of his mouth until he felt Levi start to tense up. 

Cumming heavily, Levi shot his load into Eren’s waiting mouth, filling it with hot creamy semen. Gently pumping his hips into Eren’s patient mouth as he came down from his climax, Levi stared at the submissive boy.

Pulling out of the heat of Eren’s mouth, Levi watched the boy swallow his load and open his mouth to show he didn’t miss a single drop. Eren bent down to start lapping the cum off of Levi’s cock, feeling it harden again under his tongue.

Levi smirked and sat up, watching the boy slurp at his cock until it was fully hard and aching again.

Readjusting their positions, Levi sat with his back against the headboard and Eren in his lap, plump ass resting on Levi’s wanting cock.

“Precious, do you want your Master to fill you up? Do you want me to fuck you full of my cum?”

Levi purred the words into Eren’s ear as the boy squirmed in his lap, cock hard and his hole clenching on nothing.

Closing his eyes as Levi began pinching and twisting his nipples, Eren moaned. “Please more Master! I love being filled with your hot cum in all of my holes!”

Levi’s hands made their way more and more south until they got to Eren’s red cock. Taking the time to make sure Eren was aroused with little flicks and strokes, Levi teased Eren for his moaning reactions to the burning touches. “Aww, does my favorite little slave like when I touch him like this? Do you like when I rub at your pretty little dick?” While he dirty talked Eren, Levi’s other hand, coated in oil, made its way to the boy’s ass, sliding between the plump cheeks. 

Slick fingers rubbing at his hole made Eren jump before slumping into Levi’s chest, shoving his ass back into his dominant Master’s long fingers. Levi teased Eren for a moment, applying pressure to the boy’s twitching hole without entering, but the waiting became too much for the teasing man and he slid his pointer finger in as far as it would go. 

Eren’s ass remained as tight the the day Levi first fucked him and Levi always loved being sucked into that hot, tight heat. Picking up the pace, Levi slid in a second finger that began massaging the walls of the wet passage. Levi started making a scissoring motion before he felt Eren was stretched enough for a third. 

Eren had devolved into a moaning, whimpering mess on Levi’s muscled thighs, his only thoughts were about the three digits filling his hole and the long hard cock under him which was going to enter him any minute now.

When Levi finally felt Eren was ready, he laid the boy down on his back and bent over him. Placing his length at Eren’s entrance and beginning to push in, Levi leaned down to kiss the boy in his arms.

Eren was the only one that Levi kissed out of all the whores as Levi liked to remind all, but Eren that this was just sex. Levi and Eren had a silent understanding that they meant more to each other than whore and Master, but neither had built up the courage to say how they truly felt.

Shoving his tongue into the submissive’s mouth, Levi began pushing into Eren’s hole, loving the feeling of dominating Eren completely.

As Eren and Levi tasted each other, Eren’s tongue surrendered to Levi’s delightfully rough ministrations of tasting every inch of his mouth and sucking on his tongue to draw it into Levi’s mouth.

Levi bottomed out in the boy and they pulled away from each other’s mouths to moan, Levi’s deep voice louder than Eren’s softer, higher pitched voice.

Levi stroked Eren’s face as the slave panted beneath him and asked, “Are you ready? Because when I start, I’m not stopping till you’re stuffed with my cum and screaming in pleasure.”

Moaning, Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist pulling him closer and deeper inside of him.

“Please fuck your obedient little whore, Master!”

Snapping his hips back until he had pulled entirely out of Eren, Levi forced them back in, picking up speed as he pumped himself in and out of the mewling boy.

Levi’s thrusts shifted his body back and forth with the movement of his hips. The sound of Levi’s balls smacking Eren’s ass as he thrust into him made Eren keen in delight. 

Levi shifted the angle he was fucking Eren from until he started hitting Eren’s prostate, making the boy’s vision go white. 

“H-Harder Master, harder!”

“Oh, I’ll give you harder, you little slut!”

Levi began slamming into Eren with everything he had while he reach down with one hand to pinch and prod at the slave’s pink nipples. They were hard and puffy as Levi bent his head to suck at them, teeth lightly scraping them.

Levi began to tense as Eren’s ass clenched around him at the feelings that washed over him from the extra teasing.

“M-May I c-come Master?”

Reaching down to jerk Eren’s cock, Levi growled, “Cum, my little whore.”

Eren’s whole body clenched as he climaxed and went limp, Levi pumping into his oversensitive ass a few more time before he came as well, filling the boy’s hole with his milky cum. 

Falling to the side and pulling Eren’s face into his chest, Levi and Eren laid there in silence a moment trying to regulate their breathing.

Having recovered, Levi reached over to the nearby nightstand and felt around until he found the toy he was looking for. Sliding the drawer closed again, Levi pulled Eren’s chin up demanding the boy’s awareness one last time before he was allowed to sleep.

“Eren, do you want to be a good boy for me?” Levi questioned, knowing what Eren’s answer would be already.

Forcing his eyes open, Eren stared at Levi and promised, “All I want is to be a good boy for you, nothing else is as important as that is to me!”

“So you’ll come to me next time something happens in the castle? You’ll trust me completely to protect you from anyone’s threats?” Levi raised his eyebrow as he questioned Eren demanding submissive loyalty from the well-trained boy.

“Yes! From now on, I’ll be the perfect little consort for you Master! Everything I know, you’ll know and every part of me is yours.”

Levi smiled and kissed Eren’s forehead, “That’s all I wanted to hear you say. You’re such a good boy, Eren. You can sleep now.”

Finally pulling out of Eren’s ass, Levi quickly pushed the butt plug in to hold all of his cum inside of the dazed boy. Stroking the Eren’s face, Levi pulled the covers up around them, tucking the boy in next to him as a gift for the information as they fell asleep.


End file.
